Blackjack, also known as twenty-one, is the most widely played casino game in the world. Blackjack is a card-comparing game between one or more players and a dealer, where each player in turn competes against the dealer, but players do not play against each other. Blackjack is played with one or more decks of fifty-two cards. The object of blackjack is to beat the dealer in one of the following ways:                (1) Get 21 points on the player's first two cards (called a “blackjack”), without a dealer blackjack;        (2) Reach a final score higher than the dealer without exceeding 21; or        (3) Let the dealer draw additional cards until the dealer's hand exceeds 21 (referred to as “busting” or “going bust”).        
To begin a round of blackjack, one or more players make a wager, or a bet. The dealer then deals a two-card hand to each player. Each player typically receives the cards face up. The dealer also receives two cards, where one card is typically face up and the other card is typically face down (the “hole card”). Face cards (kings, queens, and jacks) are counted as ten points. Aces are counted as 1 point or 11 points. All other cards are counted as the numeric value shown on the card.
After receiving the initial two cards and after seeing the dealer's face up card, each player has up to four standard options: “hit,” “stand,” “double down,” or “split.” A “hit” means to receive another card from the dealer. A “stand” means to receive no more cards. A “double down” allows a player to increase his or her initial bet by up to 100% in exchange for committing to stand after receiving one more card. A “split” can occur when the player's first two cards are the same value. In that case, the player has the option of splitting the two cards into two separate hands and placing a second bet equal to the player's initial bet next to the initial bet. If the player chooses to “split,” then the dealer deals an additional card for each of the player's two separate hands, after which the player plays out the two separate hands in turn.
After all the players have exhausted the standard options discussed above, and at least one of the players has not busted, the dealer must hit until the dealer's cards total 17 or more points. At many tables the dealer has the option of hitting or standing on a “soft” 17, i.e. a hand containing an ace and one or more other cards totaling six. A player wins a round by not busting and having a total number of points higher than that of the dealer's. The dealer loses a round by busting or having a total number of points less than a player who has not busted. If a player and the dealer have the same number of points, then this is called a “push” and the player typically does not win or lose that hand. If all of the players bust after exhausting the standard options discussed above, then all the players lose and the hand ends automatically without the dealer having to play his or her hand.
The present invention provides another betting option to players when playing blackjack.